Heritage and Chi
by Jadej.j
Summary: Mariko finds her father and helps one of Bison's kids to find is heart.


* * *

Street Fighter is a registered trademark of Capcom & Sony. My characters do not mean any harm to the show. 

* * *

**"Heritage and Chi"**

* * *

Mariko looked at the people around her. Ken and Mel were the only ones that knew what she was going to say. She looked at Guile, Chun-Li and Josh Bison. New friends from the adventure they had to get back the Masters. Then there was Ryu. There he stood, beside Ken. Her mother was right about one thing: she could feel the chi inside Ryu, it felt like family to her. All she hoped was that he would see her as his daughter. Mel could see that Mariko was nervous. _"It's okay Mariko, go ahead and tell the others what you told me and my father."_ That warm smile from Mel helped Mariko gather her courage. _"I don't know if any of you will believe me...but I've been lead to believe..."_ She turn to face Ryu. _"That you..."_ Raised her hand towards Ryu. _" are my father..."_

She too a deep breath. _~There it's out now.~_ She waited for Ryu to react to what she said. It was Chun-Li that reacted out. _"No way. You're lying. There is no way you can be Ryu's daughter. Tell me I'm right Ryu, please."_ Ryu remained quiet. _"I've got to say one thing Chun-Li, look at Mariko. You can see some features in her face that remind you of Ryu!"_ Ken looked at Chun-Li. _"I understand your misbelief but I am telling the truth."_ Her voice wavered. Guile stayed quiet and watched what was going to happen next. 

Mariko was shaking. She couldn't stand it any longer. _"I... will not bother you again."_ She then suddenly leapt into the air and over Ken. She quickly tried to run into the woods. Mel ran after her. Ryu turned around to watch her go, and then found himself slapped in the face. He looked at Ken. He could see the anger in his friend's face. _"Ryu, come on! You've got to listen to this girl. I know it might sound over the edge but I... believe she told the truth."_ Ken looked where Mariko had run off to. _"She's not even sure you're her father Ryu, but she wants to know if you are."_ Ryu remained quiet for another moment. _"So who is the mother of this child?"_ Chun-Li seemed to be the most upset about the news. Ken looked at her. _"Well Mariko did say who her mother was..."_ Ken looked at Ryu, who was now looking towards where Mariko had run off to. _"Her name Ken, what is Mariko's mother's name!"_ _"Chun-Li calm down. Why are you so upset about this?"_ Guile had finally spoken up. He couldn't believe Chun-Li's reaction to this. _"Stay out of this Guile... Ken who is Mariko's mother?"_ Ryu turned to look at Chun-Li. _"No Chun-Li it's you who has to stay out of this."_ He turned and headed the way Mariko had run off to.

* * *

Mel found Mariko crying. He slowly moved towards her. Mariko turned to look at him. _"Are you all right?"_ His voice was music in her ears. She slightly jerked away when his hand touched her face. Time seemed to stop as Mel rubbed the tears away from her face. _"Mel...I..."_

_"Mariko!!!! Mariko!!!"_ It was Ryu's voice that brought her back from the dream state she was in. Ryu came into the clearing that Mel and Mariko were standing. Mariko was trembling. A little scared girl, but a girl that showed so much courage against the danger that they faced earlier. Ryu looked at the pair. So many thoughts ran through his mind. _"Mariko, forgive my behavior earlier I didn't know what to say."_ Mariko seemed to want to flee again but Mel had a good grip. Ryu came closer toward them. _"Before anything gets out of hand. We should talk a bit more, okay?"_ Ryu's voice became soft and warm. _"It seems we both need some questions answered. Come back and we'll talk about this together and we'll find the answers."_ Mariko looked at Ryu. His brown eyes were showing the same fear she had inside her. She nodded. Ryu, Mariko and Mel headed back to the others.

* * *

Bison was angry. Amy and Jason watched their father lose his patience. The children couldn't believe that their brother Josh had turn on them. Psycho power crashed throughout the room. _"Why...why...did he leave?"_ Bison threw a chair across the room. _"Who can say Master, but we will bring him back if that is what you wish us to do."_ Bison turned to look at Jason and Amy. His eyes where glowing bright red. _"I want the Masters kid, Josh and that girl brought before me as soon as you can. Go and don't come back unless you have one of them with you."_ Jason and Amy bowed and left their father with his anger. Sagat was in the shadow, listening. He didn't know what to do. The fact was that he was the one that raised Josh not Bison. He didn't want Josh to be hurt, but he did wonder why Josh had turned his back on ShadowLaw. He left the room to go look for Josh.

* * *

It took some time to calm Chun-Li down. Mariko didn't know at first why Chun-Li was so upset about her being Ryu's daughter. As she watched Ken, Guile and Ryu tried to talk her down from her state of mind. She realize it. _"You're in love with Ryu aren't you Chun-Li?"_ Now that did it. Chun-Li lit up and drove for Mariko. It took all three guys to hold her down. _"What did I say? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say anything wrong."_ Ken started to giggle. _"Ken don't you start."_ Ken tried to hold back this giggling. _"I'm sorry Chun-Li!"_ Mariko's amber eyes looked at her. At last Chun-Li laughed out loud. 

_"My dear Mariko forgive me for my behavior but it's just hard to believe you are Ryu's daughter."_ Mariko looked at Ken, who now was laughing his head off. Chun-Li gave him a stern look but it didn't stop Ken from laughing. Guile shook his head and sat down on one of the steps that headed toward the Dojo. Mariko sank down to the ground. She was confused but at least now she would find out if Ryu was her father. When she looked up it was Ryu that was sitting in front of her. She was all nervous but then when Ryu took her hand into his, she let all that fear go away. _"Now that's what I want to see!"_ Everyone glared at Ken. _"What did I say?"_ The laughter rang out through the woods.

* * *

The concert was slowing down. The woman sang her last song for the night. She waved to her fans and walked off the stage. _"Kaori!!! Kaori!!!"_ The manager ran up to the woman. _"What now? I've done all the encore I'm doing tonight."_ The man waved his hands in the air. _"It is not anything about that. It's about Mariko."_ The man found himself back up to a man-made wall. _"Now Kaori, she's all right, it seems your daughter got into some trouble but she handled herself okay. Now there are some U.S. Army men and someone from Interpol as well."_ Kaori looked at her manager. _"So what are they here for?"_

The manager pulled at his shirt and nervously looked at her. _"Well, they want you to come with them to see your daughter and some others."_ She let out a sigh. _"So where are these people?"_ The manager took Kaori to the waiting people. She talked to them and found out what had happened to her daughter. She shook her head. _"So, when do we leave to meet my daughter?"_ They told her as soon as she could go. Kaori talked to her manager which was upset about the whole thing but because she didn't have a show for a few more days she was allowed to go. Kaori left with the group and hoped her daughter was all right.

* * *

It took two hours talking to Mariko to tell who her mother was. Chun-Li was about to lose it but as last Mariko told them. Ryu's mind raced back to the time that he met Kaori.

_He was walking down an alley when a woman appeared. She was not like a normal woman. She was wearing a black jacket. He could see the tattoos on her legs and arms. **"And you are?"** Ryu asked. She looked at him. **"Just a girl out looking for some trouble. The name is Kaori. Are you ready to rock?"** Before Ryu could answer he found himself fighting the woman. She moved like the wind and her moves were powerful as well. Then she did something he didn't see coming. Kiss filled him with power. He looked into a pair of green eyes and that's was all he remembers. Next morning he woke up and found a note and one of his fighting gloves gone._

Chun-Li made a phone call and told her boss to find Kaori and bring her to the Dojo. Josh was watching Ryu and Mariko talking about many things. He wished that he could talk about this with his father, but he knew that would not be, his father was an evil mad man. He was glad that Mariko and Ryu were getting to know each other. It might have started off badly but once everyone calmed down, Mariko and Ryu were acting like father and daughter. 

Josh took a deep breath and smiled. Ken came up to the boy. _"So Josh are you enjoying your freedom?"_ Green eyes looked up at Ken. He nodded. _"The only time I was this happy was when I was with Sagat. He was the one that looked after me."_ Ken looked at Josh. _"Sagat? He looked after you?"_ The boy nodded. Ken sat down beside Josh. Green eyes looked at Ken. Then Ken rubbed Josh's head. _"Well, I'll be looking after you now."_ Josh blinked his eyes. _"Are you sure? I mean..."_ Ken grinned. _"Don't worry about it. You're going to love it, living with us."_ A tear ran down Josh's face and he hugged Ken. _"Thank you!"_ Ken held on to the boy.

He knew that Bison would come for his son and no doubt he'll come after Ken's son too. _"Why don't you go and have some fun with Mel and Mariko? I need to talk to the others."_ Josh got up and headed towards Mel. Ken walked over to Ryu and Mariko. Ryu looked up at Ken and could see that his friend had something on his mind. Mariko was told to talk to Mel and Josh. She could see something was up but she did as she was told. 

_"What's on your mind Ken?"_ Ken looked at the kids and back at Ryu. _"Three things. First, what do you think Bison will do next?"_ Ryu thought. _"Mmmmm... Good question Ken! One thing is for sure: Bison will come back!"_

_"Second, what do you think of Mariko. Father to father."_ Ryu looked at Mariko. She was now playing tag with Mel and Josh. She laughed as Josh tripped. Josh grinned and tried to grab Mariko by the leg. Then Mel jumped her. The boy found himself on top of Josh. The pair ran after her as she ran into the woods. _"Ken I... It's going to take some time but it feels right for some reason."_ Ken grinned. _"Well, I'm glad you feel that way because your life is going to change a lot. Last question. What do you think is going to happen when Kaori shows up?"_ Ryu didn't say anything for a while. _"I don't know what will happen Ken. I guess we have to wait and see."_

Mel was looking for Josh and Mariko. He heard some giggling. _"Mariko???"_ He moved toward the sound. He looked in the bushes and as he looked behind a tree, he was grabbed from behind. He rolled with his captor. He looked up into amber eyes. _"Hi there, having fun?"_ Mel was breathing heavily. He couldn't understand the feeling that was happening inside him. He just nodded and grinned at Mariko. 

His heart beat faster. _~Why does she have to be so beautiful~_ Thought Mel. Mariko kneeled closer to Mel. Her hair touched his face. His heart skipped a beat. Then suddenly Mariko was gone and Josh was on top of him. _"Hey!!!!"_ Mariko was laughing her head off. Josh, of course, was red in the face. Mel was not a happy camper. _"Josh, if you don't mind. Can you please get off me?"_ Mariko was still giggling. Mel and Josh looked at each other. In one voice. _**"Get her!!!"**_ Mariko had to move quickly as to not becoming a part of the pile up. **"Mariko!!! Josh!!! Mel!!!"** Came the call of voices. _"Fun time is over."_ Mel sighed!!! _~Next time Mariko, next time.~_

Kaori looked around as the helicopter landed near the Dojo. All she knew was that her daughter was here. The soldier lead the way up the stairs to the Dojo. She froze when she reached the top. There was Mariko with some others. She couldn't believe it. _"Well now, who do we have here?"_ Mariko ran up to her mother. _"Mom!!!"_ The pair hugged each other. _"Now what is this I hear about you and something about Shadowlaw?"_ Mariko looked at her mother. _"Now are you going to tell me or do I have to..."_

_"Mom... Don't you dare."_ Kaori rubbed Mariko's head. _"Hello, Kaori."_ Green eyes looked up into brown eyes. _"Hello, Ryu."_ Mariko hugged her mom as Ryu faced Kaori. _"Ryu, I should of..."_ Ryu put up his hand. _"Don't Kaori. Whatever happened in the past is the past. We should be looking forward to the future. Mariko's Future."_

_"You're right Ryu but I should've tried harder to find you."_ Ryu looked at Mariko. She looked at him with Amber eyes. Ken was right about one thing: his life was going to change. He hoped he could be the father that Mariko needed. _"So, is anyone going to tell me what happen with Shadowlaw or do I have to..."_ Mariko tug at her mom. _"Don't go overboard, please mom!"_ Kaori took a deep breath and hugged her daughter. _"Well I see you haven't changed too much. Always trying to keep me out of trouble."_ Mariko hugged her mother. _"That's my job."_ Kaori laughed out and hugged back. 

Mel was looking at Kaori from behind his father. Josh was standing beside Chun-Li. The boy looked at her and could see something was wrong. Chun-Li seemed to have something on her mind and it was consuming her. _"Chun-Li, is everything okay?"_ Josh didn't get a response from her. He reached out to touch her, but Guile stopped him. Green eyes looked at Guile. _"Chun-Li?"_ She turned to look at Guile and Josh. _"Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something?"_ Josh didn't like the feeling he was getting from Chun-Li. _"I asked if you were all right!"_ Josh got a shiver up his back when he looked into Chun-Li's eyes. They were cold to look at. It had to do with the arrival of Kaori. For some reason she didn't seem happy to see Mariko's mother. Kaori could feel all the eyes on her. _"So, is someone going to tell me what's been going on?"_

It took some time to tell Kaori what happened in the past couple of days. Kaori stood quiet looking at her daughter. Mariko was sitting beside her father. _"Well, I know my daughter to get into trouble but this! Mariko, I thought you knew better!"_ Mariko remained quiet. Her amber eyes were dull. Kaori then looked at the boy hiding behind his father. She moved slowly toward the pair. _"So this young man is the center of all this trouble."_ Mel shook a bit. He nodded slowly. Kaori then looked up at Ken. _"So, have I been told everything Mr. Masters? Or is there something that's been left out?"_ Ken looked at her. His brown eyes looked into her green eyes. _"As we told you, Bison came after my son. Well, he sent his children to do this."_ Josh lowered his head. Guile squeezed his hand, which made Josh look at him. He could see the warm smile on the man's face. Josh smiled back. Josh realizes he had nothing to fear anymore. He might have to answer a few more questions, but he will not be held responsible for actions his father made him do!

_"As well, I have taken Mariko as my student in Hadou-Ken with my son."_ Kaori gave another look over of Mel. She could see the likeness in the boy with his father but there was something else... she could feel... could it be? _"So as you taught Mariko and Mel Hadou-Ken. That young man came to take your son to Bison?"_ She pointed to Josh. Ken nodded. _"But Josh didn't like doing this so he turned on his father and helped us to get away."_ It was Mel that spoke up. Kaori kept her green eyes on Mel. She could not shake a feeling that was nagging her. _"Mel! You..."_ Kaori raise her hand. _"Do not worry Mr. Masters, your son was speaking with his heart. I honor that."_ Mel could feel that Kaori was staring at him. 

Mariko looked at her mom and then at Chun-Li. She didn't like the feeling that seemed to come from Chun-Li. The feeling made her feel unwelcome so much she got up and left. Ryu didn't understand why Mariko did this so he got up and followed her. _"Mariko? Mariko, what's wrong?"_ Mariko was leaning against a tree. Ryu reached out for her. Mariko twitched slightly but she turned around to look at Ryu. She was having trouble breathing. Ryu then touched her head lovingly. The girl let go of her breath and then hugged her father. In a small voice. _"Father, why is Chun-Li being so cold towards my mother?"_

This took Ryu back for a moment. It was happening so fast. Mariko rubbed her face into Ryu's chest. He didn't know at first what to tell Mariko. He held her close. He put his strong hand under her chin and lifted her face to look into his. _"What do you want to happen Mariko? Please tell me!"_ Mariko moved her hand to hold her father's hand. _"I would like us to be a family but I do want..."_ She shivered. _"I want you to be happy too."_ Ryu hugged Mariko. _"Well aren't you a big girl. I want you to be happy too, Mariko."_ He held her tight. He now let out a deep breath. _"I feel something wrong father. I told you what was bugging me. Can you tell me now what's on your mind?"_ Ryu gave off a small smile. _"Can't get anything past you."_

_"I can say the same about you father."_ With those words the last of the tension was gone. Both Father and Daughter laughed. They sat down. _"Well Mariko, you're right, there is something else you should know about."_ Mariko looked at him. _"Of course I didn't know anything about you at this time."_ Mariko put her hand on top of Ryu's hand. _"Well, as I became who I am, I met..._

_"Chun-Li."_ Mariko finished Ryu's sentence. _"I understand father. I just want everyone to be happy. I want to be happy."_

"I know my child. I know." They both embraced one another. 

Kaori couldn't take it any more. The way Chun-Li's been looking at her all this time. _"May I have a moment of your time Miss?"_ Chun-Li looked right into the face of Kaori. _"Chun-Li. I too would like a moment to talk to you."_ Mel looked at both women. He, too, could feel that something was about to give. Mel looked over to Josh. They both knew that the bomb was about to explode. Both women walked into another part of the woods. Ryu and Mariko came back to find the others without Chun-Li or Kaori. _"Okay what did my mom do now?"_ The four guys looked at each other. Mel just pointed to where both women had disappeared to. Mariko was about to go after her mom but she felt the tight grip of Ryu's hand on her arm. Mariko leaned up against Ryu. His arm wrapped around her. She hope that her mother would not do anything stupid. 

Suddenly Kaori found Chun-Li in her face. _"What in the world are you trying to do?"_ Kaori stumble back a bit. Kaori says, "What is it to you? I'm only here because of my daughter." She faced off Chun-Li. _"I won't let you hurt him!"_ Chun Li said. Suddenly it made sense to Kaori. It wasn't about Mariko it was about Ryu.

_"I don't want to,"_ Kaori said back _"and what about Mariko? what about my daughter's feelings?"_ Chun-Li looked away from Kaori. _"Look, I'm not going after Ryu. It's my daughter I'm worried about. Her happiness, not mine."_ Kaori took a deep breath. _"I know that Ryu is Mariko's father because I never slept with anyone else. **No one else**. So please believe me that I'm not after Ryu as a lover but as a father for Mariko."_ Chun-Li wasn't buying it, well not all of it.

_"Now let's see if I got this straight. You don't want Ryu but you want Ryu to be Mariko's father. Which I don't believe he is."_ Kaori coldly looked at Chun-Li. She was trying not to get upset and get mad at her. _"Now I'm not blaming you for being upset. I would be too if someone came around saying he is the father of my child. It's hard to explain how this happened. I will try my best."_

Chun-Li just stared at her. This was going to be hard to do. Knowing little herself. _"Now let's see. I was just starting out as a rock star. I just had my first major concert."_ Kaori leaned up against a tree. _"I grew up on the streets, Chun-Li. My fists and voice were my tools of trade. Then there is my family's past. I came from a special group of women. I am one of the last. Someone or some group killed my people. Literally by dropping a bomb on the village."_

An eerie quiet fell on the pair. Chun-Li looked at Kaori. Her long legs had dragon tattoos as well as on her arms, and on her neck. Each one was a different color. Red, blue, green, brown and white. The white tattoo was on her neck. _"I see you're looking at my markings. My mother put them on me when I was a baby. I grew up with my dragons."_ Her hand traced the white dragon, it gave off a light glow. Chun-Li's eyes widened. _"Anyway, I was just ending my first big show and wanted to go out to have some fun."_

Kaori grinned. _"Of course, my kind of fun was to go out and get into a street fight. I wasn't all that bright back then."_ Chun-Li was still staring at Kaori not knowing what to make of this woman. Kaori took a deep breath. _"Now my manager was not happy about this at all. Not wanting me to make trouble or even worse, rumors that would haunt me later. But I wouldn't listen to him and I went out on the streets looking for a fight."_ Kaori closed her green eyes. Thinking back to that night was hard to do. 

_"Should of stayed in my hotel room. My body was going through some changes, Chun-Li. I didn't know that at the time. Being just a kid when my people were killed. I knew nothing of my powers or anything for that matter."_ She moved off the tree and walked about. _"I walked down the streets and into an alley way. This is where I came upon Ryu. He was not what I thought would be a challenge, but something inside me told me different."_

Chun-Li watched Kaori like a cat about to pound a mouse. Kaori didn't like how Chun-Li was watching her. _"Please believe me that I'm here for Mariko, not for anyone else. She is my life. So don't you dare think you are going to hurt Mariko's feelings."_ Kaori still didn't want Chun-Li upset at her but she could see Chun-Li's anger in her eyes. _"Chun-Li, I would like to talk more about this but I have to talk to my little girl right now."_ Kaori bowed and walked back to the others. Chun-Li remained still for a moment. She didn't know what to make of Kaori but she was going to find out the truth about her and Mariko. She then walked back to the group as well.

* * *

Sagat was thinking where Josh could be. He didn't know what Master Bison would do to the boy if he got his hands on him. He had to get to him first, before Jason or Amy did. He had left the base and headed back to Japan. It was the only place he could think of to look for clues. He watched the scenery go by as he thought of his next move. The black plane glided into the mid morning sky.

* * *

Mel was looking for Mariko who had slipped off from the group when her mother and Chun-Li had returned from talking. It was evident that Chun-Li was not happy yet with the info that Mariko was Ryu's daughter. He heard some noises ahead. He moved towards it and found her, kicking a tree. Mel didn't know what to do at frist, so he watched her. She moved with strength and grace. Mel's heart began beating fast again. He shook his head. _~No... What am I thinking.~_ She had stopped kicking the tree. She was now standing, taking deep breaths. Mel himself took a deep breath and walked toward her. _"Mariko, are you all right?"_ Mariko turned to look at the voice that said her name. There was Mel in his red gi looking at her. _"Mel... I..."_

"Mariko, are you all right?" His voice was strangely soft to her ears. He moved towards her. Mariko took a step back. _"Mel I... I think I should be alone right now."_

"I don't think so Mariko, I think you need to talk to someone. If not me at least your mother or..."

"My father? I shouldn't have said anything about who he is..."

"Now that's what you should be saying. I know it seems like no one wants you, but you're wrong." Mariko stood still as Mel talked. She didn't know what to do. Then, she found herself in his arms. _"Mel..."_

"Shhh!!! I will not let anything happen to you Mariko." His hand softly touched her face. Amber eyes looked into dark blue eyes. Why did she feel so safe in his arms. A light breeze blew across. His heart beat sounded in her ears. His hand slip under her chin and lifted her face to look at his. It happened so fast but, before the pair could complete the task they wanted to do they found themselve on the ground. Mariko looked up at a scary sight. She didn't know who this was but the feeling of evil chi radiated from him. 

_"You dare!!! I watched Bison try to take the boy but now it's my turn. You dear child aren't going to be apart of it."_ Mariko's mind was full of fears. _"Let him go."_ Her voice echoed through the forest.

Ryu heard Mariko's voice. _"Something wrong!"_ Everyone followed Ryu as he ran towards the shouts. Ryu broke through the bush and found Mariko on the ground. _"Mariko!!!"_ Kaori ran over to her daughter. Ken came up behind her. Mariko was trying to say something but no words came out of her's mouth. All she could do was point. _"Mel..."_

* * *

The stranger was carrying Mel under his arm. _"I should've taken charge of this matter in the first place!"_ He kept walking deep into the woods. _"All this trouble from one small boy, but then, you are the key!"_ He came up to a cave and walked inside.

* * *

Ken was worried about Mel. It seems a very evil soul wanted him, but why would they be after him. Kaori was thinking as well. She thought back to the first time she layed eyes on Mel. There was a feeling that was nagging her. _"Ken, I have a question for you about Mel."_

"Kaori I don't know if this is the time for answering any questions."

"Well if I'm right about this, Mel is one special boy!" Ken looked at Kaori. She showed signs of knowing something that no one else did but what did she know? _"What are you talking about Kaori and what does this have to do with Mel missing?"_ Chun-Li didn't like Kaori's mysterious ways. _"Well, I'm not sure what your asking about Kaori."_ Ken wanted answers too. 

Mariko was in the little Dojo with Ryu. He was listening to all the talking outside about Mel. Ryu was concerned with Mariko. Who took Mel left her in bad shape. The worse was the feeling of chi that was left on her. It seemed familiar to him. Mariko moved and then open her eyes to look into her's father's eyes. _"Father..."_ She tried to get up. _"You are staying right there young lady!"_

"Mel... that monster took him away. I've got to find him."

"You need to rest my daughter."

"I... Dad..." She started to cry. _"I have to find him, please let me help."_ Ryu shook his head. She was his daughter for sure. Wanting to help her friend and not let anything stop her from trying too. He placed his hand on her cheek. _"I want you to get some rest. We will find Mel, promise!"_ Mariko curled up in a ball. _"Mariko, please understand I... I don't want you to hurt yourself or.."_

"Or get myself killed." Mariko was now sitting up looking at her father. _~So much spirit in her.~_

* * *

Mel woke up in chains. He blinked his dark blue eyes. There was some food and water near him. The boy sighed and picked up the water bottle. He slowly took a drink. All Mel could do was wait for his captor to show himself.

A person standing at 7'6 ft tall, long coal black hair, tied creating a long ponytail, green eyes, dark black skin, wearing full black armor and a cape came into the room. Mel dropped the water bag and backed off into a corner. _"It's hard to believe you are causing so much trouble."_

"Me... What do you mean?"

"You will soon learn all about your destiny but, you are still to young."

"But..." The stranger was gone before Mel could ask more questions. _"Mariko!!!"_ He whispered to himself.

The man hit the wall in anger. _"That girl had entered the boy's life at this time. She must be taken care of now. Mmmmm... better yet if I take control of her the boy will be mine as well."_ The strangest thing was bugging him though. The girl seemed familiar to him. _~No matter. Soon he will control the boy and the world's future.~_

He then headed towards the Dojo. _~I didn't want to face the Dragon so soon but now I need that girl before my plans starts to take off.~_

* * *

Josh was siting by himself thinking what to do next. He had left the only life he had known but he knew that it was the right thing to do. Only one thing worried the boy now. What will his father do. His anger must be over the top by now. He remembered how his father seemed to push him the most at learning Psycho Power. It should've been his older brother Jason but for some reason unknown to him, he was pushed to the limits and over them. Now Mel was missing again. But from the feeling of Chi from the area told him it wasn't the work of his family. Josh was wondering about who this person was that took Mel. He heard Kaori asking Ken questions about Mel. That reminded him of something his father was talking about Mel to his chief scientist. He got up and walked over to the group.

_"Miss Kaori???"_

"Josh??? Something on you mind young man?"

"Yes I heard you asking Ken about Mel and I..."

"Now what are ya trying to say?"

"Well I over heard my father talking to Shadowlaw's Chief scientist about Mel... Everyone became still and quiet. 

_"Speak up Josh. Please tell us what Bison talked about Mel. This might tell us why every evil person has been coming out of the wood work."_

"Well it seems Mel got a hidden power inside him or at least he's going to be a powerful fighter." Josh looked at Ken. Masters had sat down when he heard what Josh had said. _~My little boy... a powerful street fighter.~_

Kaori seemed to have something on her mind now. Her body shook for a moment. _"Nuts, why didn't I see it before..."_ She looked at Ken, then up at the Dojo where Ryu had come out to see what was going on. Kaori backed off for a second. Her mind was racing. Then she looked at Josh. _"Are you sure that's what your father said? I want to know for sure before I make a mistake about what I'm thinking about. Are you sure, Josh?"_ She had her hands on the boy now looking into Josh's green eyes. Josh was shocked at Kaori's action as was everyone else.

Josh nodded to her. Kaori backed away from the boy. _"Why didn't I make the connection. **Why!!!"**_

"What are you talking about Kaori and what does this have to do with Mel."

"What my mom is trying to say Master Ken is your son is a key. As in some ways I am as well but, Mel..." Mariko was behind Ryu looking at the group before her. Ryu glanced at her. He had told her to stay in bed but there she stood. 

_"A key? A Key to what?"_

"The earth's future or at least play a major part of it. Like Mariko will... but it seems it's Mel everyone is after."

"Just great and you say this now!?"

"Ken, I didn't know I would of..."

"Right..."

"Ken please don't be mad at my mom." Some how Mariko was now holding Ken in a hug. Ken had to blink. How does she move so fast at times? Then it hit him. She was Ryu's daughter but she was also Kaori's. The power in side this little girl was special.

* * *

_~Mmmmm... Well I didn't think anyone else would know about the keys. Now, what to do about the girl?~_ The dark figure watched from the woods. He was indeed impressed with the girl. He misjudged her at first sight. 

Then, there was the other boy now. He could feel the Psycho power coming from the boy. _~So that's one of Bison's brats. He had heard of Childrens of Bison but, why was this one with the Street Fighters that Bison wanted to destroy? No matter, there was the girl beside the Dragon. She seemed all right from the hit he gave her earlier.~_

Green eyes glowed with power. He slowly headed towards Mariko. Like lighting, the stranger tried to grab Mariko. Both Ryu and Mariko felt something coming towards them. Ryu grabbed his daughter and pulled her out of the way of the danger. Everyone stood back at what they saw next. A person standing at 7'6 ft tall, long coal black hair, tied, creating a long ponytail, green eyes, dark black skin, wearing full black armor and the cape waved in the light breeze.

_"Shadowbane!!!!"_

The group faced the Vamp. Ken wanted to jump all over Shadowbane right there and now but Guile held him back. _"Where is my son? Give him back now!! Or I..."_

"You do what Mr.Masters. I have plans for your son. So he is safe for now."

"Shadowbane what do you want now? And you don't have the right to take away my friend's son!!" Ryu looked at the Vampire. Green eyes looked at the Dragon, then down at Mariko. _"Now, little one, you will come with me or you will never see Mel again!"_

"You don't have the right to say that!" Shadowbane turned to look at Josh. The boy stared at him. _~So he's got some backbone! Doesn't mean he got powers.~_

"Stay out of this boy. I took care of your father before so don't think I can't handle a little fish like you!" Josh took a step forward. Chun-Li pulled him back. Josh's eyes glowed dark green. _"You still don't have the right to do this!"_

"You don't understand what is going to happen boy. Now girl, are you coming or not?"

"My daughter isn't going anywhere with you Shadowbane, and you are going to return Mel now!!!" It was Shadowbane's turn to be surprised. That girl was Ryu's daughter. He should of known! And then there was still another memory of this girl inside his mind. Mariko was also remembering when she first met this person. 

* * *

**She was walking through the mountains. She was looking for her father. A man she was slowly learning about from other fighters she had met in her tavels. That man being Ryu Hoshi. It was a scary thought though. Me, the daughter of Ryu Hoshi.  The World Warrior.  That's what everyone called him. She learned her fighting moves from her mom but it didn't seem right to her. When her mom told her who her father was it was clear to her that she wanted to learn her father's way of fighting. So with her mom's okay, she went out to find him. As long as she kept in touch with her. It was starting to rain. She headed towards a cave to get out of the rain. She pulled out a sleeping bag and got ready for bed. **

He felt a source of power nearby. It seemed powerful but it didn't seem fully tapped yet. He was sitting on his throne. 

_"Mmmm... Maybe I should check this out. You never know what this power could be."_

He left this throne room in search of this unknown power.

Mariko was sleeping when something woke her up. 

_"Who's there?? Hello??"_ She blinked her amber eyes and looked into a pair of green eyes. 

_"Now this isn't what I was expecting! A little girl."_ Mariko jumped out of her sleeping bag, well at least tried to. The stranger grabbed her by the ankle. 

_"Now, little one who are you and what are you doing in my kingdom?"_ Mariko didn't know what this person wanted but she knew leaving was the only thing on her mind. She slug him in the face with a Dragon fire elbow. He let go and she flipped over and landed on her feet. _"Don't know what you're talking about!"_ She stood in a fighting pose. The cloaked figure looked at the little girl. Her amber eyes stared at the man in front of her. 

_"Now little girl we should not start something that you cannot finish."_ Mariko backed off some more to look at the stranger. She didn't like the feel of evil from him. _"Just leave me alone and there'll be no trouble."_

"I can't do that little one, you're in my territory. I can't just leave you alone!" Mariko backed off into the cave wall. Shadowbane then moved quickly towards her. Lighthing hit punches to her stomach and then backed away. Mariko tried to catch her breath and gather her chi. As the stranger moved in she let him have it with a Fire Dragon Elbow. It caught Shadowbane off guard for a moment. Mariko then moved past him grabbing her bag and tried to exit the cave. Shadowbane's eyes glowed blue as well as his body. Mariko felt being pulled back towards the stranger. 

_"Leave me alone. What do you want from me?"_

"My dear child. You don't understand your own power. For that reason you..."

"NO!!! Water Dragon Kick!!!" The cave's walls became ice. Mariko was tired and hurting. Shadowbane had put up a fire wall to keep the ice from covering him. Mariko looked at him with anger and fear. He picked her up and looked at the child. Mariko shivered for a moment, then as quick as he appeared, he was gone. She was still shaken up alot. Why did he stop? The storm was gone and soon Mariko had packed up and left the area at once. Shadowbane watched her go. 

_"My little child I hope you have learned your lesson. I hope you go home and I hope I never see you in a street fight again."_

* * *

So that was his name. She was now stronger but still that monster had almost killed her. Ryu stood in front of Mariko. Chun-Li stood beside Ryu. Ken wanted to charge Shadowbane but he felt Josh's hand on his arm. Guile got in a fighting pose. _"Are you going to give back Mel now or do we have to fight you Shadowbane?"_ The cloak flapped in the light breeze as he turned to face Guile. Mariko didn't like this at all. Mel, where could she be and why would Shadowbane come for her now? He had the chance to take her when he took Mel. _"I don't have time to play silly games."_

"Like it or not you are going to play."

It was Joshua who made the first move. Shadowbane moved out of the way of the angry boy. Joshua then Warped behind the Vamp. _"Psycho Crusher!!!!!"_

"Joshua stop it." Ryu held back his daughter. He was mad at Shadowbane for taking Mel but he would not let him take Mariko as well. Joshua only clip Shadowbane's side. 

_"I can't let you do this. I gave up my family life for doing the right thing. Mel has to chose the path he's going to take. No one can do that but him. Not you or my father."_

"Well now are you the one to talk."

"You don't understand do you? I didn't have much of a choice. I was a bit luckier than my siblings. I had some time with my mother. Then my father came and in the end he killed her." That got everyone's attention. Mariko tightened her grip on her father's arm.

_"I was six years old. My mother was doing something as I was reading a kids book. Then my world came down around me..."_ It was hard for Josh to talk about this but he wanted Shadowbane to hear this to make him understand why he felt about this so greatly. _"I watched as he turned her to dust and then the training began. I was put with Sagat. Sometimes, my so called father came in and battled with me. Bruises and bleeding is how he left me, but I never showed any pain. I don't truly hate my father. It's me I hate. For what I was becoming. If it's not for meeting the Masters and Mariko I would of fallen to the darkness. So I will not allow you to drag Mel into that kind of hell."_

Josh warped again trying to get at Shadowbane. His dark green eyes glowed as he kept trying to hit him. _"Psycho Shot!!!"_ Mariko watched Josh trying to fight Shadowbane. She didn't like it one bit. She knew how this monster fights. The ki inside her was building again. The others watched as Josh kept trying to fight Shadowbane. _"I must admit boy, you are stronger than I first thought but that's not going to save you!"_

* * *

Moments before Shadowbane's appearance to the other street fighters.

Sagat returned to the area where they had found the Masters and the girl. He started towards the Dojo. That's when he saw a person that Bison had talked about and almost seemed afraid of, Shadowbane. He had come out of a small cave from within the ground. He watched the 7'6 ft tall, long coal black hair, tied creating a long ponytail, green eyes, dark black skin, wearing full black armor and a cape man leave the area. He wondered what had brought the Vampire to this area. He decide to check out the cave. He moved in quietly. The cave was simple, nothing extraordinary about it. He heard a voice calling out. _"Hello??? Any one there??? What do you want from me???"_ Sagat entered another room. Mel jumped back into the wall. Sagat, not a person he wanted to see at that moment. He wanted to see his dad. _"Well now, what do we have here?"_

"Do you have anything to do with that other guy who chained me up?"

"No young Masters. I have nothing to do with that creature. Now, what to do?" Mel didn't like the sound of Sagat's voice. 

* * *

Josh was facing Shadowbane. The boy was tired but was still on his feet. Mariko wanted to help him but Ryu was being like a real father. He was holding her back. Her ki was still rising inside her. Shadowbane faced the young man before him. Then his eyes glowed blue as well as his body. Mariko remembered how he pulled her back towards him in the cave. He was glowing blue then too. _"Josh look out!!!"_ Ryu had to grab his daughter as she tried to move past him. Josh felt the pull of Shadowbane's power. Only his Psycho Power slowed him down from connecting with Shadowbane's fist. 

_"Tiger Shot!!!"_ Shadowbane was caught off guard. Ken found himself in a hug. Mel was back even though he still had the chains on. _"It was Sagat that freed me dad. He came looking for Josh. He saw Shadowbane and decided to find out what he was doing."_

"Sagat!!!" Guile had pulled Josh away from Shadowbane. It was Sagat now facing the Vampire. _"You can't win this now Shadowbane. Why don't you leave us alone."_

"I remember you saying something like that before little girl."

"Then why don't you listen." Shadowbane looked at Mariko then at Mel. He took a deep breath. _"I will leave you alone for now but I leave you all with this warning. Young Mel you must be ready to kill, one day or the world will be lost."_ With those words Shadowbane was gone. That's when everyone's eyes turned to Sagat. The mountain of muscles looked first at Ryu then at Josh. The mountain then bowed down in front of Josh. Guile stood behind the boy. Josh was breathing hard. 

_"Thank you Sagat, for freeing Mel and helping me out with Shadowbane."_

"I'm just glad I showed up in time to do so Master Josh." Josh shook his head. He slowly walked over to his teacher. His hand was small on Sagat's shoulder. _"There is no need to call me that Sagat. I am just Josh to you."_ The Thailand warrior stood up and rubbed Josh's head. _"I have some bad news for you all. Master Bison is very angry. He has lost his temper and has ordered the capture of Mel, Josh and the young girl."_ He pointed to Mariko.

Chun-Li had moved over to Mel to help the boy with the remains of the chains he still had on him. Mariko walked over to Josh and Sagat. She looked up at the Tiger. The scar on his chest drew her attention. She felt Ryu come up behind her. She could feel the tension between her father and Sagat. Josh also felt that tension. _"So now Bison wants Mariko as well."_

"Bison wants some answers about Mariko and who she is!" Sagat nodded. Ryu keep close to Mariko. _"Then why help us out Sagat?"_

"Bison's anger. Even though I serve Bison, I don't want to see Josh hurt in any way."

"Sagat..." Josh looked at his teacher since his father took him away from his first life. Sagat looked at the girl in front of him. The one thing that got his attention was Mariko's strange eye color. Ryu spoke up. _"I don't know what to say to you Sagat. We haven't always seen things eye to eye..."_ Sagat raised his hand to stop Ryu from continuing. _"All I ask is that you all look after Josh to protect him from his father."_ With those words Sagat had turned around and left the group to think what to do next.

* * *

Four people sat on a plane flying in the air. One figure wore a mask. Two of the figures were kids and the last was in blue tank top and black pants. The older of the two kids was tapping his fingers on his knee. His thoughts were on his little brother: Why did he do this and more important, why now? Josh could've left any time. He knew that for a fact but now Josh leaved and he left to go with the enemy of all people. It could be that girl. She was beautiful from what he saw. Then it could be another reason. He would get the answer from his brother even if it meant beating it out of him. 

_"Now where do you think our little brother and the Masters have gotten to my sister, Amy?"_

"Well, there are at least three places I can think of Jason. As you know, Chun-Li and Guile were with the rescue group, that means Interpol. Then, they could've gone back to where Josh found the Masters' kid."

"And the third place sister, where would this be?"

"Where else but home, dear brother, home!"

* * *

The three kids were now sleeping inside the Dojo. Guile and Kaori were talking. Chun-Li was watching Ken and Ryu spar with one another. The pair kept it up for an hour. Then the group got together to plan their next move. As they were chatting Mariko woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Mel and Josh. The boys slept quietly. Mariko thought about what had happened in the past few days. Bison and Shadowbane wanted Mel and she had found her father Ryu. Then she made a few other friends as well: Josh, Guile and Chun-Li. She heard the voices of her Mother and the others talking. She moved closer to the door, hoping to hear what was being said.

_"So that's what's going to happen, then: the kids will go with Ken for the time being."_

"Kaori, I know you have to go back to your tour but do you have any more time to talk to Mariko?" Mariko slowly opened the door. She bowed to the group as they turned to see her. Kaori got up and looked at her. Mariko looked back up at her mother. Without any words the pair walked off to chat. Mel had gotten up when Mariko opened the door. A sleepy boy walked out of the Dojo. Mel found his dad and hugged him. Ken hugged back. Then Josh came out of the Dojo. The group talked about what was going to happen next. Mel was glad he was going home and the best part was Josh and Mariko were coming too.

Mother and daughter talked for a while. Kaori put down a few ground rules for Mariko to follow. Mariko nodded her head. They walked back to the others.

* * *

Soon Ken, Mel, Josh and Mariko were on an airplane to the US. Kaori headed back to her tour. Ryu, Guile and Chun-Li headed for Interpol. Unknow to the group, Jason and Amy were also heading for Interpol to find their brother. What will happen. Find out in the next story of Mariko Hoshi.


End file.
